The Protector
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: A new supervillain is made but will a new superhero rise from this? Summary sucks but story is better
1. Chapter 1

A/N THIS IS JUST MY OCS PROFILE INCASE I WRITE SO ANYTHING AND PEOPLE GET CONFUSED

Name: Cleo Brown

Age: variys through chapter

Powers: part mermaid, precognition (sees the future(what she wants to see)), healing, superhuman strength, superhuman intelligence.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I DON'T OWN SPIDERMAN ONLY MY OC AND HER MUM AND DAD AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO PRINCESS KAWAII SHION FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH THIS I RECOMMEND READING HER STORYS THEY ARE AMAZING BEYOND BELIEVE AND I'M NOT EXADURATING.㈇4 brofist Bros ON WITH THE STORY

Little Cody Brown was a strange boy when he was young he was bullied everyday, everyday he would go to school and kids would beat him up or just say horrible stuff. He was a small boy with short black hair with blue eyes he enver had any muscles but what he lacked in muscles he earned in brains but no kids liked him for being the smartest in the on one day he was getting beaten up when a soft yet firm voice rose up "hey leave him alone" he opened his eyes and looked up and saw a new girl she was small with long blonde hair and brown eyes he looked at her dreamily she walked up to the bully's who laughed asking. "Ha what are you going to do girly" suddenly her eyes light up and a dim light arose around the bullies body's they where suddenly lifted up into the air and thrown away they weren't hurt they simply landed in the nearest bin. The girl walked up to Cody and offered her hand he gladly took it she smiled and spoke. "Him my names CeCe Jones what's yours?" He smiled back and answered. "My names Cody Brown hey do you want to go to the cafeteria with me?" He asked holding out his arm she gladly wrapped her arm around his and replied. "I would love to Cody Brown"

Years later

"Come on CeCe just one more push" they 29 year old Cody said to his wife she screamed in pain until the room was filled with loud crying CeCe laughed in relief she fell back in her bed sweat dripping from her face the doctor wiped their baby clean and smiled under his doctors mask saying. "Congratulations its a girl" he handed the baby to Cody who gently picked her up he smiled and laughed turning to CeCe who was smiling at their baby girl CeCe looked at the doctor and asked. "Can I hold her?" The doctor simply nodded his head she held her daughter close stroking her hair but suddenly CeCe's eyes began to shut as her heart rate slowed down Cody shook her arm in panic.

"Cece… CeCe wake up!" The doctors quickly ran around her working as fast as they could one doctor yelled. "Get the baby out of here!" They little girl was lifted up and began crying in fear and confusion and just before CeCe's eyes shut forever one name slipped out of her mouth. "Cleo"


	3. Chapter 3

Cody's P.O.V

It has been 6 months since my love of my life CeCe died giving birth to our beautiful daughter. Cleo. Cleo is now 6 months old which meant she began to walk which ment I kept finding her nearly shocking, stabbing or falling into something dangerous I wanted to keep her safe so I decided to make a group of robots to keep her safe which also ment I could go out at night whilst the robots watched her. This night I was sitting at my local bar drinking the beer down until I saw out of the corner of my eye the stool next to me was pulled out I turned to see a tall slender woman she had a short red dress on and had red lipstick on she smiled at me and said. "Is this seat taken?" I shook my head and watched her sit down we talked for a few minutes until the bar was closing she gave me her number I smiled and stumbled home where I collapsed on my bed.

A few months later

I was strolling down the street happy I was finally finding love again with the woman I found at the bar I decided to go to her apartment to talk to her. I put my key in the lock and pushed the door open smiling but my smile fell when I saw her kissing another man and one that I knew very well. I suddenly snapped. "What is going on here?" They both looked at me and they both panicked trying to find a story well I had, had enough. "You will both regret this day you especially Tom" I stormed out whilst inside the woman asked. "Do you know him?" The man looked down at her answering her. "Yeah he's my brother"


	4. Chapter 4

Cody's P.O.V

I stormed into my home furious my own brother doing this to me we'll he will not get away with this I stormed into my study room (A/N I AM JUST TELLING YOU NOW THAT THEY ARE PRETTY RICH SO HE HAS HIS OWN MANSION NOT TO FAR BUT PRETTY FAR FROM THE MAIN CITY) my robots following me as I got to the door I turned to them and said. "Take care of Cleo you already know what to do" I slammed the door and got to work I grabbed some metal and made a pair of metal gauntlets with metal boots I then made a metal mask that looked like Iron mans but mine was red and black. To finish my armour I made some metal shoulder plates I placed all my armour and set out to my brothers house. I sneakily entered his house through the skylight when I landed I snuck into the kitchen I then hid in the shoe cupboard until I heard him make himself a cup of coffee. 'Perfect' I thought when I heard him leave I snuck out of the cupboard and opened his cleaning pantry I quickly found his rat poison I then quickly poured in a large quantity of it. As soon as I finished I heard him come back I decided to just hide in the shadows this time. I watched as he took a chug of his coffee and read his paper slowly blood began to dribble from his nose he wiped it away but he suddenly he began coughing and wheezing he stumbled around until he fell to his knees holding his throut. I walked out of the shadows and knelt next to him he looked at me in confusion until I opened my mask saying. "Goodnight brother" I closed my mask and pushed him to the floor. Dead.

A few hours later I was at my ex's house I entered through the door as I looked around I could tell she wasn't in yeti suddenly the heard the door lock open I his in the shadows and watched as the horrid woman walked in with her shopping after she placed them down she walked to her balcony and stood outside leaning toward the edge I sneakily but quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth making her screams muffeled I grabbed neck and dangled her over the edge I smiled as I opened my mask her eyes widened in shock and fear I then whispeard to her. "When I first met you I though you were an angel well let's see if you can fly" I abruptly let go as she the fell the her death I closed my mask and sped off home.

When I got home it was around midnight I walked into Cleo's bedroom and I saw her sleeping in her bed with her nightlight on I turned it off and went to my bedroom. As I sat on my bed I thought of the looks of terror I saw in both of the faces I saw that night and I wanted more I looked at my armour and looked at myself in the mirror saying. "Call me Chaos"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N THIS IS JUST ONE DAY WHEN CLEO IS OLDER AND WHAT HAPPENS AND SORRY ABOUT THE SONG I JUST HAVE IT IN MY HEAD PS ID GO TO SEE THIS SHOW ITS REALLY GOOD

Cleo's P.O.V (She is about 5/6 now)

I was sitting on the floor playing with my TMNT figures they were fighting against the My Little Pony army when my Batman figure came swinging in to put a stop to it. Just as another fight was about to erupt my door was opened I looked up to see my dad was in his armour sigh again his armour was metal gauntlets with shoulder pads that attached to a large black cape I managed to once see him on the news and he had little missiles in his shoulders his boots were used as rockets to help him fly he opened his mask so I could see him smiling at me I kept a straight face and he looked at me saying. "Honey I'm going out but don't worry I'll leave you with the robots" I looked at him and nodded I walked up to my bookshelves he saw this and gently walked up to me and put a hand on my back I looked up and he smiled he then said. "Look honey I know you don't like daddy leaving everyday but just think when your older you can carry on with being a villain I looked up art him and asked. " but daddy why do I have to be a villain" he looked down at me and stood up whilst saying. "Honey I'm not discussing this again you will be a villain and that is final!" I watched as he stormed out. I sighed and began to read.

**Naughty- Matilda the musical west end**

**Jack and Jill, went up the hill**  
**To fetch a Pail of water, so they say**  
**Their subsequent fall was inevitable**  
**They never stood a chance, they were written that way**  
**Innocent victims of their story**

**Like Romeo and Juliet**  
**T'was written in the stars before they even met**  
**That love and fate, and a touch of stupidity**  
**Would rob them of their hope of living happily**  
**The endings are often a little bit gory**  
**I wonder why they didn't just change their story?**  
**We're told we have to do what we're told but surely**  
**Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty.**

**Just because you find that life's not fair it**  
**Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bare it**  
**If you always take it on the chin and wear it**  
**Nothing will change.**

**Even if you're little, you can do a lot, you**  
**Mustn't let a little thing like, 'little' stop you**  
**If you sit around and let them get on top, you**  
**Might as well be saying**  
**You think that it's okay**  
**And that's not right!**

**Cinderella, in the cellar,**  
**Didn't have to do much as far as I could tell.**  
**Her Godmother was two-thirds fairy,**  
**Suddenly her lot, was a lot less scary,**  
**But what if you haven't got a fairy to fix it?**  
**Sometimes you have to make a little bit of mischief.**

**Just because you find that life's not fair it**  
**Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bare it**  
**If you always take it on the chin and wear it**  
**Nothing will change.**

**Even if you're little, you can do a lot, you**  
**Mustn't let a little thing like, 'little' stop you**  
**If you sit around and let them get on top, you**  
**Might as well be saying**  
**You think that it's okay**  
**And that's not right!**  
**And if it's not right!**  
**You have to put it right!**

**In the slip of a bolt, there's a tiny revolt.**  
**The seeds of a war in the creak of a floorboard.**  
**A storm can begin, with the flap of a wing.**  
**The tiniest mite packs the mightiest sting!**  
**Every day, starts with the tick of a clock.**  
**All escapes, start with the click of a lock!**  
**If you're stuck in your story and want to get out**  
**You don't have to cry, you don't have to shout!**

**'Cause if you're little you can do a lot, you**  
**Mustn't let a little thing like, 'little' stop you**  
**If you sit around and let them get on top, you**  
**Won't change a thing!**

**Just because you find that life's not fair, it**  
**Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bare it!**  
**If you always take it on the chin and wear it**  
**You might as well be saying**  
**You think that it's okay**  
**And that's not right!**  
**And if it's not right!**  
**You have to put it right!**

**But nobody else is gonna put it right for me**  
**nobody but me is gonna change my story**  
**sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty.**

I reached my window and climbed out of the house when I reached the floor I began running when I finally got to the city I began walking around for a few hours receiving weird looks from people but I didn't care. Until I walked down an ally I was happy when I heard a gun cock I spun around I suddenly saw a dirty man come up to me. "Come on kid give me your wallet" I edged backward stuttering. "I-i-i don't have one sir" he glared at me and prepared to shoot when a fist hit his head knocking him out I looked up to see dad he didn't talk at all when he took me home all he did was send me to bed with no super I laid there crying into my pillow thinking. 'Why couldn't I have just been evil when in was born?'


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I AM JUST SAYING THAT CLEO IS NOW 17 YEARS OLD ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY

Cleo's P.O.V

I had just got to school even though my dad always hated me going in case someone saw my mermaid tail but I always managed to go. On this day in sat in bordness sneakily watching Harry Osborn, Harry Osborn was the richest kid in the whole school (not that that's what I look for) he has short red hair with I guess a posh looking atire finally he had light blue eyes I sighed dreamily when the final bell rang I packed my kit away and headed out back home when I was leaving I saw Harry talking to another boy Peter I believe his name was anyway I walked through the city when I heard a woman scream I turned down an ally way and I saw a man holding a knife pointing it toward a young woman I gasped and knew I had to do something. I pulled up my hoddie and covered my eyes I then remembered my karate lessons I used to have I then jumped at man hitting him he spun to me and tried to slash at me I kicked his head making him go to the floor I glared at him he smiled and grabbed his knife throwing it at the woman stabbing her straight in the chest. I kicked his face knocking him out and quickly ran to the woman I caught her as she fell backwards.

I held her in my arms as I watched her stop breathing when eventually she went limp I sighed and moved my hand over her eyes closing them. I laid her down and looked at the man who I grabbed by the scruff of his collar and threw him into the dustbin I then grabbed a nearby pipe and trapped him in. I suddenly heard police sirens I jumped up to a nearby roof and began walking home but before I got home I looked to the sky and spoke. "I swear to God I will protect the city no matter what my dad says" I ran to my bedroom and started making my costume I walked into my walk in wardrobe and pulled out my black jumpsuit I grabbed my black cloak and got that ready I then called a robot to get me some leather and metal when they left I made myself a large katana blade I looked at my superhero suit but something wants right I gasped and got some gold material and sowed a mini medieval sheilded on with a lion on I put it on and also made a mask that covered my face but could let my hair lose at the back I looked at myself in the mirror and said. "Just call me The Protector"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N CLEO IS 18 NOW

Cleo's P.O.V

I grabbed my towel and went my way to the swimming pool that my dads robots build for me I jumped in breathing in the chlorine the smell made me want to vomit but it was the only way to my secret escape I dived under until I found the grating on the bottom of the pool I unlatched it and dived through I swam through the surprisingly big pipes until the smell of the sea hit my nostrils I dived in and swam happily until I met my dolphin friends yes I know my friends are fish mammals but that is only because of my mermaid side. Anyway we swam for a bit until I had to go I quickly swam to the pipes and swam through them when I got to the pool I shut the grate and pretended I had been swimming in the pool all of the time until dad walked in telling me to get out.

Later that day when my tail was gone my phone began to ring I answered it speaking. "Hello?"

"Hello is this Cleo Brown?"

"Yes this is who is speaking?"

"This is Harry Osborn I'm in most of your classes" I gasped sequaled away from the phone of course I composed myself and went back to my phone.

"Yes I've seen you"

"Well I was wondering if uh well would you like to go with me to the parade today?" Whas he asking me out?

"Ask like a date?" He snickered.

"Yeah I suppose it is a date"

"Okay I'll meet you at the circus you know the one that is always at the end of the parade" he agreed and hung up I squeled and ran too get ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Cleo's P.O.V

I waited patiently outside of the circus for Harry until I saw him run up to me he greeted me and we walked in and went on some of the rides until we stopped to get some cotten candy whilst I waited a tall man ran up to me he finally panted out. "Please I can't find my son can you help me" I nodded and followed him into a dark tent when I heard it shut behind me the lights were suddenly turned on I squinted at the light and saw a gun to me I looked up to see the man who asked for help smiling I glared at him and said venomously. "You don't even have a son do you?" He smiled and shook his head and finally said. "Now here's the deal you will work for me or I'll blow your brains out of this tent" I glared and asked. "Wait why do you need me don't you have people for that?" He turned away whilst speaking. "No not anymore most of my crew has been killed by my stunts or ran away" he sighed and turned back "now what do you say"

A few hours later I was driven to their main tent fair away from their circus and put in a acrobatic costume my costume was a short glittery blue dress with tights when we got there I was forced to the entrance where I looked at the ringmaster. "Ladies and gentlemen here to do the tightrope walk Cleo Brown" I was pushed forward and 'escorted' to the ladder where I climbed up and when I looked down I saw a pool of water I gasped but kept going I placed one foot on the rope and was about to walk when I hears a heroic voice. "Stop right there ringmaster" I looked up and through the hole in the top part of the roof sat Spiderman he looked at the ringmaster and said. "What still kidnapping people to do your insane stunts?" The ringmaster glares at Spiderman and snapped. "One stunt that will be completed" suddenly the ringmaster fired his gun making me jump falling it was like I was falling slowly but just as I was about to hit the water a sticky web wrapped around my arms I looked up to see Spiderman holding me up I smiled at him but I felt something wet on my leg I looked down and saw some water was on my leg suddenly my legs began to join and scales formed until my tail was formed everyone gasped even Spiderman but he quickly pulled me up and carried me away onto a roof top where my legs dried.

When my legs were back Spidey picked me up bridal style and jumped from roof to roof until we saw Harry waiting in the nearby park Spidey dropped me off there where Harry hugged me clearly worried about me he quickly gave me his coat which was to big for me so it covered me up I looked back at Spidey and waved saying. "Thanks Spiderman you know for the save back there" he nodded and swung away I sat next to Harry on a nearby bench telling him everything well except the mermaid tail part. When I finished we sat in an awkward silence until he leaned into me and seeing as he was taken 4 hours to kiss me I leaned in and kissed him back when we moved back I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Cleo?" I gasped and turned around to see who I thought it was.

"Hi dad"


End file.
